You Shook me all night long
by kvamp01
Summary: AH, Bella was bullied by Rosalie and her minions, leaving Forks, she moves to L.A, but comes back for her senior year as a punishment. She's back with a new look and a quick ass personality. She meets cocky, arrogant Edward Cullen, will sparks fly? Will she keep Rosalie's secret? or is revenge in order?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

"This shit sucks so much! I can't believe Renee is being such a bitch about a box of condoms" I told my best friend Peter. We were currently washing our sorrows away with my good friend Jack and Absolute.

Peter snorted, "Really? It surprises you? Do you know who you're talking about? The same woman who turned apeshit when you got home 20 minutes after your curfew on your freshman year? ".

"well, now that you put it that way, it doesn't surprise me, it just pisses me off, and I refuse to go to that hell hole with those assholes they call people as classmates." I grumbled.

"What? You're afraid those idiots will keep bullying you?" he frowned.

I smirked, "please, I doubt they'll even recognize me." I said, taking another shot.  
"Well I'm off to keep packing, I'll drop by tomorrow morning to say goodbye." I got off the couch we were on, hugging James bye and going up the stairs, out of Pete's basement. I went out and instantly smiled when my sexy baby came into sight, she never failed to make me smile, it was a 1967 Camaro Ss, vintage and all around gorgeous. I got into my baby, grinning over the purr it made as I turned the engine on, I'm seriously in love with this car, me and my dad fixed it and Peter and I secretly altered it to make it go faster.  
As I was driving to my house, I got angry remembering why I was being shipped off to the hell called Forks.

It all started when my nosy mother came into my room looking for my secret stash of weed that Mrs. Greene, the principal at my school, called to tell my mom that I was caught getting stoned in the back of the school. So, anyway, she didn't find it, ('cause my stash is in the back of my shoes, a place she never dares to go in.), what she did found was a box of condoms my ex, Riley left three months ago. Mom, being her usual obsessive self, freaked out, called my dad and they both were waiting for me in the living room, informing me that because of my "indecent behavior", I was to live with my aunt Liz, her husband and my cousin Emmett. It was that or my grandma Marie in Chicago.

The thing is, my aunt lives in the worst place in the world, Forks Washington, home of all my bad memories. We used to live there, my dad's a well known music producer and even if he spent most of his time in our home at L.A, he wanted me to have a normal, not at all Hollywood life, and because my aunt Liz lived there, he packed me and my mom to Forks when I was only 5, and that's how my personal hell began.

It was the first day of school, we were supposed to paint our favorite place in the whole world, so I went to get the finger paint so I could draw our beach house, but then this rude blonde girl, took them out of my hands, saying she saw them first, and walked over to her desk with my paint!. I told my teacher and she gave my paint back. Little did I know that it was going to start my personal hell. Turns out, the girl who took my paint, was Rosalie Hale, queen of vengeance. She and her two sidekicks, Jessica and Lauren were set on making my life miserable.

On elementary it started innocent enough, just stealing my things, breaking my reading glasses and such. On high school it got worst, they started pushing me, tripping me, making things up. Back then I wasn't into appearances and clothes, so I always wore baggy jeans and long-ass sweaters and was kind of a loner, when in reality, I just thought people in Forks were stupid. The only person I talked to was my cousin Emmett, who was the complete opposite of me, always in the coolest clothes, football star and everything, he obviously started to date the most beautiful girl in the school, Rosalie. They met through Rosalie's twin brother Jasper, and also Emmett's best friend. I met Jasper a few times and he was really nice and treated me like a normal person, unlike his demon sister.

I got really sick and tired of Rosalie when she stupidly got jealous because of my close relationship with Emmett. She got even more aggressive once, she pushed me so hard I broke my wrist. Em knew someone was bullying me, but I never told him, probably because of the threats Rosalie made if I ever told him.

Like a blessing from heaven, my mom got a job as an associate on a successful law firm on L.A, and my dad was sick of traveling, so we packed up and left that place.

It was the first day of my freshman year when I met my savior, Charlotte Sometimes.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Freshman year, "hey, you really shouldn't wear that"_

_First day on this stupid pretentious school, when we were on Forks, I went to the public school since it was the only one there, but since we moved back, mom insisted I go to a more appropriate school. So here I was, on my favorite The cure t-shirt, my dad gave tome, with lyrics of my favorite song, Charlotte Sometimes._

_I got into my Art class and immediately got out my music book and started working on a song I've been toying with, when I felt someone sit next to me and clear their throat, I closed my book and looked up, on the seat next to me was a beautiful girl, long sandy colored hair, tall and a warm smile on her face._

"_Hi, are you new?" she asked._

"_Yeah, just moved." I answered._

"_Well, I gotta be honest, you really shouldn't wear that" she smirked. _

_I frowned, looking confused "shouldn't wear what?"_

"_That shirt obviously." Oh, now she's going to get it, no one messes with my shirts._

"_Look, I really don't know who do you think you are saying shit like that if-"_

"_Whoa, wait! You didn't let me finish, you really shouldn't wear that shirt, because you'd be stealing my name" she grinned._

"_I really doubt you're the only girl called Charlotte…" _

_She laughed, "Yeah, but not a lot of people are called Charlotte Sometimes, you know?" _

"_I beamed up at her "your parents must be awesome if they name their kid after an awesome song"._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I smiled at that particular memory; I was still the awkward kid I was in Forks, so Charlotte decided to help me out, she introduced me to nice clothes and haircuts, and in her words, _got out the real me._ She actually took my favorite shirts and made them smaller so they could fit me. But what I'll be forever thankful for is introducing me to Peter. Charlotte and I became real close, and she decided it was time to introduce me to her boyfriend, Peter. He was two years older than us, senior and starting quarterback. When I moved to Hollywood and Charlotte made me stand out, boys started to come, and man, were they annoying. Peter, being a senior and all, had a completely different schedule than us, and every time we were alone, we got surrounded by idiots.

When I finally met Peter, like a month after I met Charlotte, the first thing he said was, _"So I finally meet the person who's stealing my girl". _He had this ridiculous southern accent, which I later learned was due his 14 years of living in Texas, his parents were oil money, so you can imagine his life. Anyway, Peter and I instantly clicked, between our love for old music, and annoying Char, we became best friends.

And that's how my life went for the next 3 years Char, Petey and I were inseparable; they were the best friends I could ever had, and they both got so pissed when they found out about Rosalie, Peter had to stop Char to get on a plane to kick her ass.  
Peter went to UCLA, to study medicine while we finished high school. Our plan was for all of us to go to UCLA, me to become an English major, and Char a publicist. Everything was going according to plan, but then Riley came into the picture, and fucked it all up. He was a senior, I met him when I was a Junior, he was on my political science class (yeah, I know this stupid private schools have ridiculous classes). We got to know each other and everything was fun, I said yes when he asked me out, and things were great, until I found him cheating on me with a cheerleader. The thing I was upset about? She was wearing a pair of Jimmy Choos I left the last time I was at his house.

And then my mom found the condoms and blamed it all on me, and the influences Hollywood had on me.

I sighed, parking into the huge house I called home, I went straight to my bedroom, ignoring my mother's remarks about being late, whatever, it's her fault I was upset.

I was packing my room when I heard a knock on my door, "Renee, I'm really not in the mood to hear your opinions about my life". I said from my closet. Hearing the door open, I turned and saw my dad, Charlie sitting on my bed and patting the spot next to him.

"Come here kid, I promise not to comment about your life" he chuckled. I smiled, my dad was the best, even if he's not around as much as I wished.

"What do you want Charlie?" He frowned; I only called my parents by their name when I was mad at them.

"Why are you first naming me? I didn't do shit to you Izzy" he argued.

I snorted, "Really? Please enlighten me, when you get married, do they take away your testicles or do you give them willingly?". Years ago, I would never dare to say that, but being with Peter helped me find a back bone, and a love for cars among other things.

Dad laughed, "we go willingly, and they storage our balls until the divorce" I knew he would get it, I cracked a smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Please don't make me go daddy, I hate it there, I have friends and a life here, please" I begged, it never failed when I called him daddy.

He sighed, "you know I can't do that, your mom has a pretty good point, maybe you can use this time away to appreciate what you have."

"You know, the box wasn't even opened and what? Now you're going to cut me off? I huffed.

"Bella, seriously, I do not need to know about some things, and no, I'm not going to cut you off, but ever since we came back, you've changed, and don't get me wrong, I love the real you that surfaced, but sometimes you get a bit annoying, and you can go to your grandma's if you want, Chicago is a great city…" he smirked. Jerk.

"Please, like I would go to grandma's it's no wonder mom's so uptight, grandma is so freaking obnoxious and pretentious it makes me sick" he nodded, he hated my grandma. She was old Chicago money, and never liked my dad because of his career, even if it made him disgustingly rich.

"c'mon Izzy, you gotta see the bright side of things, you'll get to see Emmett, who I know you miss" I frowned, I do miss him, "and you used to love drawing those trees on our backyard" He smiled.

"Well yeah but-"

"No buts, you and I both know your mom won't let us win this, believe me, no one wants you to go less than me, but you have to go, it's just one year, and you can come home for the breaks, you'll be back before you know it". He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Isn't that some bullshit Dear John quote?"

He scratched his head, "maybe… your mom made me watch it last night"

I laughed, "you're so whipped it's disgusting, go, leave me here, packing my life away."

"Damn, sometimes I forget that though those layers of cool music, awesome drawings you are still a whiny teen" he laughed dodging the pillow I threw at him.

"GO! I'll see you tomorrow, and remember, I want the new Kings of Leon album as soon as it gets out!"

"Why are you telling me this? If you want this, call Caleb and tell him yourself."

"I already did, but apparently, he thinks you have some power over me and still have to ask you" I laughed, and dad got serious, well tried to, he knew I would get it, I was a daddy's girl after all.

"You know, now that I think about it, you deserve to go to Liz's, you have become a mean person" he said in a serious voice, trying to hide his smile. I went over and hugged him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say old man, see you in the morning, or not?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"First of all, I'm not old, and yeah, I have a meeting with Muse in the morning so I'll drop you off." He got up, hugged me, bear style "remember, no one is more kick ass than you" he winked, "and please Bella for the love of Jimmy Hendrix, don't get in too much trouble ok?" I laughed.

"Yeah dad, I promise. By the way, when are you sending my babies?"

"Your bike is already at Liz's but I kept the keys, you know Emmett" He gave me a knowing smile, "and your car is being loaded right now" he pointed to my balcony, where I could see some guys loading my precious.

"I'm impressed" I joked. "Now, get out of here, I have shit to pack.

"Goodnight princess, I love you see you in the morning"

"Love you too dad, goodnight".

I sighed as he went out of the door, I'm really going to miss him, my dad is my hero, he's seriously the coolest guy I know, and I know a lot of cool people.  
It took some time, but everything was packed, at last. My flight left tomorrow at 8. I grabbed my guitar off the bed, I took the joint Peter gave me and went out to my balcony, it was a beautiful night, full moon and clear sky. As I was strumming my guitar, I tried to think of all the ways I could make my living in Forks more pleasant. I know that Rosalie a.k.a ice queen still lived there, and was with Emmett. He told me some kids moved there like two years ago and they were pretty cool. I rolled my eyes, I wouldn't bet on Emmett's definition of cool.

He said they were brother and sister, also twins Allison and Edwin? I don't know, Emmett said the chick was Rosalie's new bff, so she was definitely a bitch. And Edmund was apparently his other best friend; I smiled Emmett is such an awesome guy, he's always smiling and seeing the good in people.

Myself? I'm more of a snarky comments, sarcastic kind of person, and I have Rosalie to thank for that. 2:00 am, stupid box of condoms, stupid mom. Those were my last thoughts before I went to bed.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else" _

Ugh, fucking alarm, I thought that if I put something I hate as my wake up alarm, I'd wake up faster, so I could turn it off, but I only hate it even more. Grumbling, I got up and called my dad to help me out with the bags. Once everything was loaded on the back of dad's Mercedes, I was about to hop on when I heard a throat clear, I turn and raised an eyebrow to my mother, Renee Swan stuck up bitch extraordinaire. "What mother?"

"Don't use that tone with me young lady, now, aren't you going to say goodbye to me?" She said in her snotty voice.

I smirked, "and why would I do that Renee? You are, after all the reason why I'm leaving."

"You brought this on yourself, and because I'm your mother, and I deserve some respect." She demanded.

I nodded, "that you do, and that is the reason why I'm not flipping you the finger and telling to fuck off, goodbye mother, see you whenever" I turned back and got on the passenger side of the car. "dad, you coming?" I shouted, turning to see my father kissing my mother, ugh, disgusting. When he finally got into the car I remind him to drop by Charlotte's.  
We got to Charlotte's and I saw Peter parking behind us, he smiled sadly at me hugging me around the shoulders and guiding me to the house.

"How're hangin' sweetheart?" stupid southern drawl.

"Peter, you've been in L.A enough, drop the accent" I said, poking him in his hard stomach. Peter was a hot dude, around 6 ft and something, short brown hair, striking blue eyes and perfect for Char, who looked like she should be on the cover of a magazine instead of working behind a desk.

Peter chuckled, "sorry hon, you know Char loves it" he winked. I flipped him off and opened the door to the house, we've been to each other's houses so much, its like our own.

"Charlotte Sometimes! You get your ass down here this instant! It's not everyday your friend leaves town" I yelled, it was 6am, and I knew her parents were in Vegas, something about one their casinos having problems.

"Hold your horse bitch, I'm in the kitchen." Yum, if Char was in the kitchen, it meant disaster.

"Baby, remember what we talked about? You shouldn't be cooking" Peter said in a soothing voice, knowing not to piss Char too much.

"Shut up Peter, I'm pulling the food out of the containers, asshole." And in true Charlotte fashion, she was in the kitchen, already dressed, and serving the food the no doubly bought from her favorite dinner. She walked over to us, hitting Pete's head and hugging me to death. "I still can't believe you're leaving".

"Tell me about it, I don't know what I'm gonna do without you guys" I said.

"You'll do what you always do, be the annoying gal you have always been" Peter said from the fridge, getting juice out and pushing out plates. We sat down and started eating.

"Yeah, but without you, it'll be different… Remember when we got suspended for releasing those pigs on the school?" I said.

"That was epic shit" Peter said laughing, "best senior prank ever!".

I frowned, "I hadn't even thought of that! I'll miss the senior prank!"

Char patted my back, "relax, we'll do one, when you get here, I promise." That made me grin.

A ring brought me out of my musing, I answered my phone, "what's up dad?"

"start saying goodbye Izzy, you're gonna miss the plane."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that right? That would be tragedy!"

"Yeah sarcastic one, hurry."

I hung up, "I have to get going… Walk me out?" I turned to my best guys, who were there for me for every prank and punishment.

"Like you even have to ask" Char said, hugging me from the side, Peter opened the door and yanked me out of Char's grip.

"I'm gonna miss you so bad, remember, have fun, and deny everything, I want calls and texts every day, and so help me God, if you do something bad, I wanna know about it, got it?" I nodded. "Good, now make the best of everything, see you soon, love you." I hugged him hard, and turned to Char, who already had tears on her own.

"You promise to call every day?" I nodded.  
"And to send me pics of any hot guy" I nodded, despite Pete's grumbling.  
"Don't you dare forget about us ok? I'll go to spoons and kill you myself" She said hugging me, and whispering in my ear "go show those bitches the awesome person you are, I love you". I sniffed and let go of her.

"Bye guys, talk to you soon!" I blew kisses at them, getting into my dad's car.

Forks. Here I go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I hope you like it .**

**BPOV.**

_***Flashback***_

_I was walking through the hallways, well, running through them, it was the second week of freshman year and I was still a bit lost. Walking up the stairs I finally saw my AP English class, when coming out of the fucking door came out Rosalie Hale, devil in disguise; she saw me and smirked._

"_You lost little nerd?" Yeah, she wasn't a genius, hence the name calling. I just shook my head, knowing that answering her was idiotic. I reached the top of the stairs, just a couple of steps and I'll be safe. And because the fucking universe is against me, Rosalie was waiting for me at the top of the stairs, blocking my way._

"_Can you please step aside?" Damn you voice for breaking. She looked at me with a sinister smile. _

"_Sure" she said, I should have known better. She stepped aside, I took the last step and just as I thought I was safe, she stuck her foot and tripped me. And obviously, I fell backwards and down the stairs, everything happen so fast, that it felt like seconds before I was yelping in pain on the floor, I looked up and saw Rosalie with a scared face, run away to the classroom. Who pushes someone down a fucking flight of stairs? I tried to stand up, and felt a stinging pain on my wrist; I screamed bloody murder from the pain. I didn't realize I was next to a class room when out of the door came the whole fucking class. Fortunately Emmett was in that class and as soon as he saw me he started pushing people away._

"_Bella what happened? Are you hurt? Of course you're fucking hurt, what hurts?"_

"_Em, shut up, it's my wrist I think it's broken. Help me up please?" he picked me up, and went to the school nurse, despite my complaints about been able to walk by myself. He just grinned and said that it was his job as awesome brother. Since both of us were lonely children and same ages, he often said we were long lost twins._

"_I'm not leaving you there by yourself, plus, this way we both get out of class without getting into trouble" He grinned, his dimples making appearance._

"_Hmm, now that you mention that, do you think if I pretend to be in more pain than I actually am, we could go? Say you'll take me to the hospital and just skip out?" I mused. When I saw Emmett grinning like the Cheshire cat, I knew we were going to at least try it. _

"_Hell yes! I knew you were my cousin!" he laughed. _

"_I still can't believe they just let us go, and they didn't even call my parents!" I exclaimed._

_Emmett snorted, "They let us go, because you are miss goody two shoes, and visit the school nurse on weekly basis." I laughed dryly, it was true, and most of the time was because of his girlfriend. _

"_Shut up Em, thank my klutziness that got us out of school" I chuckled. I looked up at him and saw him frowning, "hey, what's with the sad face?"_

"_Bells, I know I'm silly most of the time, but I'm not stupid, I know someone's doing this to you, just tell me and I'll make it stop" He pleaded. I just shook my head, knowing things would get worst if I told him. _

"_Em, I'm fine, really. I'm just clumsy and you know it, drop it." _

"_Fine, have it that way, just know that I'll kick some ass if you tell me to." He beamed, probably just thinking of beating someone up. Oh Em, if you only knew._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Those were my thoughts throughout the flight, well, those and revenge plans.  
The weeks after that accident, Rosalie backed off, pity? Nah, she was scared. Emmett started looking for the horrible person who was doing that to me, but of course, his search was futile. Talk about sleeping with the enemy.

A month later, my mom got her promotion and we left; I often thought about telling Emmett, but what good would it have done? He seemed happy with Rosalie, and he out of all people deserved happiness.

I got off the plane, and went in search of my ridiculous luggage; dam Charlotte for inducing me into the fashion world. I was on my way to the third bag when another hand shot out and grabbed my bag setting it on the floor. Instead of smiling and thanking the guy, at least I guess is a guy for helping me I got angry. "You know, just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't fend for myself" I said in a cold voice. I looked up and fuck me; there was this really hot guy, hottest I've ever seen, weird penny or bronze colored hair, tall and downright gorgeous. The male model next to me chuckled, looking me up and down. I was wearing my skin tight jeans, ACDC t-shirt, which showed my toned stomach, because Char decided to cut a couple of my shirts when she went through her project runway phase, black leather jacket and combat boots. I huffed, typical red blooded teenage, sees some skin, goes crazy, I spotted my next suitcase, and made a grab for it, when, well, you know what happened.

"While I'm sure you can take care of yourself, this bags look pretty heavy, what's wrong with helping you? It's nothing I can't handle." He smirked, damn he was hot, and he knew it. Fortunately I was used to this.

"Oh babe, you may be able to lift some bags, but you sure as hell can't handle me." I smirked, turning and flashing a smile to one of those airport dudes, with the carts for the bags, he looked at me and almost tripped to get where I was.  
"Hi, can you help me load these bags? They're way too heavy" I pouted.

"S-sure miss" He stuttered.

My fifth and last bag appeared and again, Mr. Jerk went and got it for me, I glared at him, and waited for the guy to finish loading the last bag before walking to the exit. I was just a couple of steps ahead when I felt someone grab my wrist, I was filled with warmth, I yanked my wrist out of the jerk's hold and kept walking.

"Wait!" He said, grabbing me by the shoulder and turning me around, releasing the full force on those emerald green orbs he called eyes, "give me your number" he smiled.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked, and step closer to me, what's up with all the smirking? Did he have a problem or something? Jesus, two seconds into knowing this guy and I was ready to smack that smirk out of his face. "Because you and I both know I could show you a good time." I laughed, hard, first at his stupid pick up line, and then at his insulted face.

"Please tell me, does that shit seriously work for you? It doesn't matter how hot you think you are, we're not in some cliché movie, get over yourself" I said walking over the exit, not even bothering to look back.

I really don't know who I was looking for, I don't know if dad arranged a car or someone was picking me up. I reached into my pocket and took out my iPhone, dialing my dad; he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Izzy"

"Hey dad, did you arrange for someone to pick me up or do I take a taxi?" I asked.

He chuckled on the other line, "Liz told me Emmett was going to pick a friend of his, but maybe you missed him, so I left your car on the airport, are you sure you remember your way to Forks?"

I snorted, "yeah dad, there's just one way to Forks, and I'll call Em when I get to town, I don't remember Aunt Liz's house."

"Ok, call me when you get there."

"I will, bye." I hung up and went to retrieve my car; I started walking when I got the weird feeling of being watched. I looked back and saw Penny head staring at me; I flipped him off and continue walking, until I bumped into what appeared to be a wall.

"Shit I'm so sorry, here let me help you." A guy said in a deep, booming voice, wait, I know that voice. He offered his hand and I took it, raising up from the floor.

"You knew you'd become a fucking wall" I grinned. He looked at me then, probably recognizing me, his grin got so big, It looked like we just one the lottery. And, because I wasn't all the way up, he dropped me. Again. I glared at him and got up by my own. I looked at the giant next to me. He grew up, a lot since the last time we skyped. He was huge, more than 6ft, and massive, muscles the size of my both thighs. "What? Cat ate your tongue?"

"Bells, is that really you?" he asked shocked. I huffed, maybe when I left Forks, I hadn't developed completely and had zero fashion sense, but I still had the same face.

I sighed, "Yes, you doofus, it's me" He shook his head and hugged me, lifting me from the ground. "Em. Can't. Breathe." I choked out. He released me, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, but it's you! How long has it been? 3, 4 years? I mean, I knew you were coming, but you've changed! You look hot now, you might even give Rose a run for her money" He exclaimed, then he frowned, "but don't tell her I said that".

"Whatever, so what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm picking up a friend, and getting some things for mom since we're in Port Angeles. Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?"

I shrugged, "I know how much you like surprises, and what better surprise than me?" I beamed, just a few minutes around Emmett and I was already happy. He laughed and hugged me.

"Best surprise ever. I'm glad you're here, even if you are for the wrong reasons." He winked.

"Ugh, don't remind me, it really wasn't my fault! I didn't even know those were there!" I exclaimed.

Em laughed, he opened his mouth to, no doubt say a stupid remark when something caught his attention, "Yo Eddie! Over here" He boomed. I smacked his shoulder.

"Em, shut up." I hissed. He just grinned at me.

"Sorry, but I saw the friend I came to pick up, you two would get along, actually, now that I think about it, stay away from him, he's kind of a player, and with you looking like that, he'll hit on you." I laughed.

"What's his name?"

"Edward" Hmm, his other best friend.

"Is this Edward hot or just an idiot?" Maybe if he's hot we could have some fun.

"Bella, I'm not gay, if you want to know if Edward's hot, see for yourself" he said, turning me around. And there, with a fucking smirk on his gorgeous face was the jerk from baggage claim.

"Hey beautiful, if you wanted to know about me, you could just ask."

I snorted, turning and facing Emmett, "turns out, I knew the answer, Idiot it is." Emmett looked between the two of us.

"You two know each other?" He asked, looking at me. Edward, apparently that was the jerk's name, opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"No, he's just some idiot who thought I needed help with my bags." Em laughed, knowing how much I hated those kinds of things.

"Oh man, wrong move, wrong girl" He said clapping Edward on the shoulder. Not wanting to spend much time with idiot, I looked at Em.

"Emmy, would you please watch my bags while I get my ride?"

"Bells, why don't you go with us? My jeep's right there, do you need to go somewhere else?"

"Thanks for the offer Em, but I rather not sit with this idiot for a couple of hours. Just wait here ok?" I smiled, while Eddie boy glared.

"Fine, but mom's gonna be pissed that I didn't take you home."

"Relax, we'll tell her the truth, daddy arranged for my baby to wait for me here." I smiled, anxious to be behind the wheel.

Edward snorted, "Daddy? Spoiled princess are you? I bet you have a nice car, maybe a convertible beetle?" he laughed, "and how do you two know each other?" He said checking me out. I shot him my awesome death glare and just walked away.

I heard the unique sound of slapping, "you idiot! That's my cousin, the one I've been telling you about, Isabella, remember?"

"Shit Em, that's Isabella, Isabella Swan, Why didn't you…" I smirked, hearing that. He definitely knew who I was now.

After signing a couple of forms, I was able to get my hands on my baby, after making sure she was in the perfect condition I left her, I went to look for the boys. Almost every boy looked at my car with wide eyes. When I saw them I parked in front of them, since my windows were tinted, they couldn't see me. Both of them had their mouths open, staring at my baby with wide eyes.

I'll never forget the look on their faces when I got out, Emmett kept looking at the car then back at me, not really believing it, and I swear Edward's jaw hit the floor.

"Bella… that's your car?" Emmett asked when he finally got through the shock. I nodded, popping the trunk. "Where did you get it? It's almost impossible to get a Camaro like this."

"I got it from a friend" I smirked, "and it wasn't like this, we fixed it". I smiled, remembering the awesome time we had restoring my baby.

"Wait, are you telling me Uncle Charlie worked on a car? On this car?" Em asked, surprised.

"Well maybe he helped me and Peter getting us drinks, and money" I laughed.

"Whose Peter?" asked Edward in a clipped tone. What's up with him? Was he… jealous?

"No one important to you." I answered, raising an eyebrow in challenge. He glared but didn't say anything. "Em, will you please help me get these on the trunk?"

He grinned, looking at Edward, "Sure, but open the door, 'cause you brought way too much shit."

After he and Edward got all my bags on the car, Edward invited us out to lunch; I declined, wanting nothing from him, but Emmett insisted, saying that I'd get lost on the way to his house if I didn't go with him.

We ended up in a nice Italian restaurant, the food was great, Char would love this place. I sighed, pushing my plate away. I took out my phone and excused myself, speed dialing Char. It rang for a few times and then went to voicemail; I called two more times before deciding to leave a message.

"Hey babe, just wanted to let you know I got here ok… call me back when you can, love you" I hung up, and started walking back the table, seeing Edward a couple of feet away from me. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I was looking for you, are you ready to go?" He said, looking kind of like someone killed his puppy.

"Yeah, let's go, I just have to grab my jacket"

"No need, I got it for you, here" he said, shooting me a wicked smile and opening the jacket for me. I smirked, walking up at him, our bodies were so close I could smell him. Soap, Hugo Boss cologne and something else. I put mi hand on his shoulders, standing on my tip toes and whispering in his ear. He was already breathing heavier

"So this is the part when I blush, thank you and then let you accidentally grope me while putting my jacket on? Told you once, and I'll tell you again. You can't handle me." And, just because I could, I bit his earlobe, grabbed my jacket and walked out, leaving him frozen at the door.

Em was at the door, "what took you so long?" I just smirked and shrugged. Walking over to my car. Em followed me, "I still can't believe you own this car, and who's this Peter dude anyway? A secret boyfriend I didn't know about?" At that, I made a disgusted face.

"Ew Emmett, Peter and me? Ugh, gross! No. Peter's just my best friend; he's my other best friend, Charlotte's boyfriend." He looked confused, I sighed, "my best friends are a couple, got it?" His frown disappeared, so I took it as a yes.

"So, mom just told me Renee freaked out and sent you here, she refused to tell me what you did, it must be epic, tell me, was it the pig joke?" I grinned, even if I was the mastermind behind that joke, I wasn't a senior, so the principal never bothered me.

"No, and why would I tell you? You don't tell me shit" I challenged.

"Well, that's because, nothing good happens here… hmm maybe with you here, something interesting will happen, you're always getting in trouble." He mused.

"Just me!? Remember when you took me cliff diving, and promised it'd be fun?" He was suddenly very interested in the floor, looking at it intently. "Yeah, I ended up with a broken arm… Aunt Liz was so mad!" I laughed, remembering my aunt's face so red from yelling.

Em grumbled, "I got grounded for 2 months because of that." He looked back at the restaurant and made an annoyed face. "Finally! You decided to join us." I turned and saw Edward, walking towards us, glaring at me. Blew him a kiss and got into my car. I turned to Emmett.

"Hey Em, wanna race?"

He scoffed, "In my jeep? You'll definitely win! But I'm in, start here, finish at Edward's.

"I don't know where Edward's is."

"Then he'll go with you."

No way. "No. let's just leave it at the Forks welcome sign"

"No, the way to Edward's house is awesome for racing, are you on or what?"

"Fine. Edward, grab the bag that's in the passenger seat and put it in Emmett's car." He scowled at me, but did it anyway. Emmett got into his car, I revved the engine and waited until Edward got into the car. Of course, Emmett, being the cheating idiot he his, got out of the parking lot. Edward was walking intentionally slow, which angered me even more.

"hurry the fuck up! I swear I'll leave you behind!" To prove my point, I started backing away. He started to run and quickly got into the passenger seat "About time asshole." I said, gunning the engine and seeing Em's back lights.

Edward cleared his throat, "So Bella, tell me, what brings you to Forks?"

"Do you always speak so uptight? And it's a punishment." I figured I'd at least answer his questions, since it's a hour and a half drive.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me."

"I'm serious, I didn't do shit. It was a misunderstanding"

"What happened?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Did Emmett put you up to this?"

"No. I'm just curious."

"I won't tell you, you'll tell Emmett if I do."

"I promise I won't tell Em, if you tell me."

"And why would I trust you? I don't even know you."

He shrugged, "you have my word, I won't tell Emmett." I looked at him, and he looked honest.

I sighed, "it really wasn't my fault, my ex boyfriend left a unopened box of condoms that I didn't know about, my mom found them, while looking for something else, and long story short, I got sent here." I looked at Edward and he was staring at me, his beautiful green eyes wide. "What?"

"What was your mother actually looking for?"

"My stash" Silence again. I looked over and, unsurprisingly Edward was staring at me. "Could you stop staring at me? It's creepy." I said, honking at Em, as I passed him.

He shook his head, "sorry, it's just that I'm surprised, based on the things your aunt and Em told us about you, those are the last things I'd imagine coming from you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, your aunt is always bragging about what a wonderful student you are, and how Em should learn from you, because you never get in trouble, you know stuff like that. And Emmett was really happy when he found out you were coming back, 'cuz he said you helped him out with his homework and that you were an awesome baker. They also showed us pictures, when you lived here, and I have to say, you've changed. A lot" He smirked, looking me up and down.

"HE WHAT!? He showed you pictures? How's that even possible? I thought I burned them all!"

"I don't know, he showed us some, and turn left in the next entry, we're almost here." I nodded, turning sharply. I was fuming, Em was going to hell.

I hated the way I looked; since I was a late blossom (as my mom says) I looked scrawny, and hid behind my glasses and long brown hair. I was so skinny it looked bad and so damn pale.

We didn't talk for the rest of the way, Edward, obviously able to sense my angered, only talked to give the directions to his place. We got to a huge, 3 story house. It was a beautiful, white, modern mansion. The big front doors opened and a gorgeous woman came out of the house with a big smile on her face.

Her hair was bronze-ish, like Edward's and her eyes were the same tone as him.  
Edward quickly got out of the car, and hugged his mother.

"Edward! I'm so glad you're home, how was the flight? And where's Emmett? I thought he was picking you up… And who's this lovely lady right here?" God, this woman can talk, but she had the sweetest voice. She reminded me of my mom's friends, all elegant, but this woman seemed to have intelligence, and a heart.  
I didn't see her coming until she was knocking on my window. I got out of the car and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Emmett's cousin. He had to run some errands so I offered to take Edward home." She smiled widely and surprised me by hugging me.

"Hello dear, I'm Edward's mom, call me Esme. I've heard so much about you from Liz! She's so excited to see you, although I have to say, you are far more beautiful than those pictures she showed me. Isn't she beautiful Edward?" We both turned to look at Edward. He looked up and answered, looking straight at me.

"Stunning" He smirked.

"Well, is Emmett meeting you here? You're welcome to wait inside for him." I was about to decline when we heard the distinctive sound of a car coming fast. Emmett stopped his car and got out.

"Mama C! so good to see you!" he exclaimed, giving her a bear hug. He looked at me and found me glowering. "What's with the face Bells?"

"Emmett McCarthy, you showed this people my pictures!?" I hissed. His face went pale, and he ran back to his car starting the engine and leaving.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry, but I have to go kill my cousin, it was nice meeting you!" I said, getting into my own car, planning Emmett's death.

**Please review! nothing would make me happier! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM's! Here's chapter 3, thanks for the reviews! I hope you like it :)**

**Chap 3**

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world, to find you"_

Instant smile, even though it was the sappiest song in the world, it was true. I would only allow one person to put that as her ringtone.

"Hello, thank you for calling Toys R Us, is this about de vibrator you recently bought?"

"Ha ha, very fucking funny Isabella who knew Spoons was going to take away your bitchiness and replace it with chirpiness?"

I snorted, "You know Sometimes, I think you say stuff like that just to annoy me" I said sarcastically.

"Wait, is it sometimes like, I don't shower sometimes, or Sometimes as in my name?" I could almost see her frowning, she hates when I do it.

"Not sure, what's up?"

"Just returning your call, I'm sorry I didn't call until now, I stayed the night at Petey's and left my phone at home. It's good to hear you got home safe, how was the family reunion?"

"I literally ran into Emmett on the airport, he was picking up a friend. And when we got home, my aunt Liz was so happy she cried, you may think she was happy to see me, but she was actually happy because, and I quote, 'Emmett will finally stop walking around naked'. It seems that my cousin enjoys walking in his birthday suit, and when my aunt tells him to have some respect and put some clothes on, he says and I again quote, "Please, it's not like you haven't seen me, or are you implying you did not gave birth to me?" and before you ask, 'really' yes, he is that big of an idiot."

During my story telling, I could hear Char chuckling and then belly laughing, "Oh Iz, your cousin sounds like a piece of work, I really cannot wait to meet him!"

"Well, consider yourself lucky, you won't have to, except if he moves to LA"

Char sniggered, "I don't think so Belly, but changing the subject, what's up? Any cute guys?"

"Sometimes, I've been in this hell hole for the grand total of 2 days, and you expect me to go around looking for dudes?" I exclaimed.

"No, but I know your fucking luck of bumping into hot guys wherever we go, so tell me" she ordered. That was actually true, more times than I want to remember, I've met the floor because some guy bumped into me, but they usually ended up buying me a drink so it all works out in the end. Except for Edward, obviously.

"Well, now that you mention it, there's this guy, his name is Edward"- cue Char snickering- "I know! Grandpa name; so anyway, I met him at the airport, asshole thought I couldn't lift my bags"

"But you told me they were so heavy that when you arrived at LAX you had to get help" She interrupted.

I groaned, "I know, but the thing is, _I _didn't ask for his help _he _simply assumed that I wasn't strong enough."

"Ugh, you and your feminism, you know maybe if you-"

"Charlotte, do you want me to finish my story or not? I do not need another one of your speeches"

"Fine, I'm sorry please keep going."

"Thank you, so anyway, turns out, he was the friend Em was picking up. Since baggage claim, he was flirting and checking me out, but he's so arrogant and cocky, I want to rip his head off and maybe hump him." I stated, saying the last part in just a hushed whisper.

"Hmm, he sounds interesting, what does he look like?" she asked, intrigued.

"That's the worst part, he's so fucking hot. Tall, 6 something, lean but muscular, has the sickest hair I've ever seen, it's like Weasly hair, but more penny-ish and it just screams sex hair, and God, those eyes, stupid emeralds, how can that be? I've never seen a pair of green eyes so bright" I sighed.

"Hmm, sounds like your type of guy…" Char mused.

"What are you talking about? You know I don't have a type." And it's true, the guys I've gone out with, are so different from one another I've started to believe there is no such thing as a type for me.

Char snorted, "Please, you so have a type"

"Enlighten me then." I challenged.

"It's the unattainable, or so they think. You like the guys that show so much confidence, they think they're gods, and once you are through with them, they worship the ground any woman walks on"

"Oh c'mon Char, I told you to stop watching those lifetime movies. I'm not some kind of man-eater, who changes guys for better. I have fun, that's all."

"Say what you want Izzy, I'll stand my ground. Hey, I gotta go, family breakfast, bye love you" She made a kissy sound and chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, say hey to Petey for me, love you too" I laughed and hung up.

Thank God, Char woke me up, now, even if it was early, I could almost see Em's face at my joke. Yesterday, I grabbed his phone and texted his favorites list on his phone, which consisted on, the Ice queen Hale, Jasper, some Alice chick and the idiot Edward, I, well Em invited them to breakfast, said aunt Liz was making pancakes. Truth was, they were here to watch, what no doubt will be the start of a McCarthy- Swan prank war. All was taken care of, I went to the kitchen and started the pancakes, just because I was gleeful from my prank.

Just as I was finishing the last batch, the doorbell rang. I went over and answered with a huge grin on my face. On the other side of the door, four strangers were looking at me with confused glances, well three confused glances, one was cocky.

"Who the hell are you?" Oh, how I missed that sneer.

I smirked, "I'm surprised you don't remember me, for your information princess I'm-" and I was suddenly picked up from the floor, by no other than Jasper? What the hell? i understood when I heard him whisper,

"Don't tell her who you are, it'll be fun to see when she realizes it. It's nice to see you Bella" He pulled me down and smiled sheepishly; I winked and turned to the others, ignoring Rosalie. The tiny, but gorgeous pixie girl, who I presume is Alice was shooting daggers at me, I smiled confusedly at her, but she just kept on glaring.

"Um, hey guys, c'mon in, Em's coming down in a bit." I moved so they could come in, "Pancakes are in the kitchen, I'll be right back." I went to my aunt and uncle's room and knocked. Aunt Liz came out, those blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Is it time?" She asked.

"Sure is, go!" I laughed, part of my plan, was to get Em to wash his hair, and aunt Liz was gonna help me do that. I still don't know how she'll be able to, she just told me not to worry. I was originally surprised that Aunt Liz letting me pull this, even more so when she volunteered. Her excuse? Em had it coming, and since my uncle Jack was on a business trip, and couldn't help, she felt compelled to be part of it.

I went over to the kitchen and saw everyone at the counter, talking but not eating. "Hey guys, the pancakes are not poisoned, they're really good actually. " I said, taking out the fresh made whipped cream, strawberries and maple syrup.

Edward, unfortunately decided to speak, "we were waiting for you beautiful" I snorted, stupid smirk.

Alice, just rolled her eyes and spoke up also, like me, ignoring Edward's comment "Who are you?" still glaring at me? Weird people.

"Hi, I'm B- I'm Izzy, family friend, and I have to be honest, Em didn't invite you, I did. You see, Em did something bad, and now he's paying for it, and I thought, you might enjoy watching his discomfort." I smiled. Jasper chuckled, probably remembering all the shit Em and I used to do. Alice, surprisingly smiled, but I quickly saw comprehension dawn on her face.

"Hey, you're Alice right? Could I talk to you in the hallway please?" she nodded, and when we were safe, I spoke, "Alright, I'm actually Em's cousin, Bella, what you saw? Jasper hugging me? That's a first, and it was to tell me not to tell Rosalie my name, so she could figure it out on her own. She smiled, and hugged me. Hard. For a tiny person, she was really strong.

"So there's nothing going on between you and Jazzy? Then I gotta say, I love your ring, are those black diamonds?" I looked at the ring Peter gave me for my 17th birthday; it was a gorgeous black diamond interlaced snake ring. We went to London for a week, Char and I were going crazy at Harrods while Petey went to some park, little did we know, he was at the jewelry section, looking for Char's anniversary and my birthday's gift.

"Yep, it was a birthday gift from a friend" I smiled, remembering the amazing week we had.

"Whoa- she said- that must be some friend if he gave you something that expensive, are you sure he's just looking for a friendship?" she asked, raising a daring eyebrow. I glared at her.

"Yes Alice, I'm quite sure, he's my best friend, and he loves his girlfriend, who's also very much like my sister, and I'll never do something to hurt their relationship. Now, if you're done questioning my friend's intentions, I have a prank to witness." With one last glare I turned and went back to the kitchen, ignoring Alice calling my name. She grabbed my hand at the entry, looking apologetic.

"Look, I'm sorry, you may not know this, but Edward and I were adopted, so it's hard for me to see the good in people at first. I didn't mean to offend you or your friends." Alice said. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it Alice, everyone has a past, and we can't all be chipper all the time. Thank you for apologizing though, maybe Sporks won't be so bad." I smirked. Alice laughed, but then turned serious; she looked at the kitchen, where the guys were eating, and turned to me.

"Bella, I know why you left Forks, Em, doesn't know, relax, but Rosalie told me all the horrible things she did to you, I just tied the knots, I promise you, that won't happen again." She said, staring at me with a determined look on her face. This time it was me who put her into a hug.

"Thanks Alice, that's really nice of you, considering you don't know me." I smiled. She snorted.

"Not know you? Em can't stop talking about you sometimes, when he found out you were coming back he was so excited he wouldn't shut up, even Jazz added a few comments." I smiled, for someone so scary looking, Emmett was a doll.

"Huh, really? Well I'm back, and stronger than ever. Believe me when I say, nobody's gonna fuck with me." She giggled and we walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey, guys? I need some help, I need Em to go to the garage, could you help me put these arrows in place?" Edward, Jasper and Alice nodded, while Rosalie glared.

"I'm not the help. Do it yourself." I just smirked. If she only knew who I was.

"Oh I'm sorry Rosalie, I didn't know Emmett was dating such a cow." I glared and turned to get the arrows. I saw aunt Liz coming down, holding her laugh. She saw me, and a huge grin adorned her face.

"He's just getting into the shower, you have like ten minutes." I kissed her cheek and turned to the guys.

"Alright, you heard the lady, we got ten minutes. Alice and I will get indoors, you get outdoors, stop at the garage doors. Don't go in. and when you're done. Meet us in the foyer." They nodded and went off. Alice and I sneaked into his room, hearing him singing an awful Justin Bieber song, quite off tune if you ask me.  
We started placing black arrows from his bathroom door, down stairs and out of the house, where we met the guys. We all went back to the foyer. And then we heard Em scream, a not so manly scream if I do say so.

"BELLAAAA!" I think the whole town heard him.

"Quick! Let's go to the garage, this way" I whispered, running through the house, and leading them to the garage from inside. Rosalie was looking at me like I was a ghost, hmm, wonder why's that.

As soon as we got to the garage, the guys started laughing so hard, they were going to ruin everything.

"Guys, shut up, you'll screw up. Now, phones ready? Make sure to record video, I'll take the photos." They quickly, trying to stifle their laughter and pulled out their cell phones as I got out my cannon that I hid yesterday.

Everything was quiet, except for the guys snickering. We could all hear Em's footsteps hitting the floor angrily. He's closer now. We heard him fumbling with the garage's door password, the air was tingling if such thing was possible from excitement, we all watch as the garage door slowly went up…

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT IN FU-" And he saw it. The guys fell to the floor laughing, while I captured every stage of Em's face. From normal to pink, pink to red, red to purple. Alice was filming the whole thing; I think she even made a close up of his bright pink hair, that matched his hot pink car. He walked slowly to his car, stared at it for a minute, and then turned to me. Furious glare on full force.

"My car is pink. My. Fucking. Car. Is. Pink!"

I smirked, passing my camera to Edward. "That's what you get for showing them my pictures"

"But- but, I wanted them to know you!" He exclaimed.

"You could've shown them the pics I sent to Aunt Liz!" I replied.

"What pics?" He asked, looking confused.

"The ones I sent last summer idiot" recognition dawned on his face.

"That was you!?" He asked, looking startled.

"Were you dropped on your head when you were little? Who else would it be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Em looked at down, suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"Ehem, well… you see, you had changed so much, that you never crossed my mind Bells…"

"God Emmett, you're such an idiot" I literally face palmed. Something I swore I would never do, it always looks idiotic, but now I understand, with people like Emmett, you can't help but face palm.

"Still, my car, and my fucking hair is pink!" He screamed. Stepping closer to me, I felt Edward shifting closer to me, trying, I assume, to get ready to step between Em and I, in case needed. Sweet, I would've thought, had it not been Edward.

"Yeah, well payback's a bitch, have fun getting rid of the pink." I wonder how long it'll take him to find out his car wasn't actually painted pink. I love cars so much, I could never do such a monstrosity and ruin that awesome black paint the jeep had. So I had a friend custom made a car cover, which was just stuck on the sides of the car.  
You see, when I realized that my move to Forks was inevitable, I knew a prank war would come sooner or later. The idea of the car cover came to me from a movie, I thought it was genius; I even made him do his license plate, so my other surprise wouldn't be ruined.  
Since the only thing Em had to do was take off the hot pink cover, it wasn't fair to let him off the hook that easy. So I sneaked into his room, and mixed hair dye with his shampoo. The dye is a bit stronger than most, it's supposed to last at least two weeks, so he'll have to go to school for two weeks with pink hair.

I saw the look on Em's face change. From angry red, to mischievous. "You know what this means don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Damn right I do, and I've got four words for you, do your worst McCarthy." I smirked.

"Oh, I'll bring it Swan. The McCarthy-Swan prank war season three has officially begun." He grinned, his eyes shining, no doubt already planning his pranks.

I was about to reply, but Alice cut me off. "Wait, why is it season three? And where are the rules of the game?"

I rolled my eyes at her. One hour of knowing her and I could already see she was one of those, need-to-have-everything-in-control-or-I'll-have-an-aneurysm-if-i-don't type of person. "It's season three, because there has already been two prank wars. And there are no rules." Her eyes got comically wide. I'll have to draw an Alice cartoon soon.

"No rules?" she shrieked "No no, hell no, there has to be some ground rules."

Em chuckled, "Well, there are some implied, like no intentional broken bones… and I thought car harming was out of line… but I can now see that, they're ok to harm." He looked at me evilly. I jumped.

"First of all, I did not harm your precious car, I just made it pwetty" Last word was pronounced in a baby voice, right before it became threatening "and if you so much as put one fucking finger in one of my babies, I'll rip your balls off and put them in your cheerios. Got it?" I saw all the guys gulp, and instantly grab their crotch. Em nodded, stepping back. He knew the consequences of touching either my car or my bike, were bad, really bad.

"Alright, so let's put some rules? Pleeease?" Puppy eyes have never worked on me, but something about Alice's huge almost grey eyes, had me. I sighed.

"Fine, but Em and I get to veto if we don't like something" she grinned clapping her hands and nodding.

"Al right, rule number 1, no body harm" I opened my mouth, but she raised her hand, "no full body harm" that's better. "#2, either the rest of us participate, or neither of you are allowed to get help from us."

"Well, I'll need at least one dude. I need muscle, so Jasper? And you look devious, Alice, wanna help?" I saw Jasper look at Edward and laugh before smiling at me.

"We're glad to help" He said, kissing the top of Alice's nodding head, he chuckled, "And you're right, my Ally is a little evil genius when she wants." I nodded, we could practically see the wheels turning in her head, no doubt already planning. She suddenly perked up, and grinned.

"And third, everyone must have a group outfit." She smiled like she won the lottery.

"Oh, no way in hell! I'll be damned if I wear a fucking costume. No and no." Alice started pouting but I just shook my head. "Wait for Halloween pixie, then you'll get to dress up." Em laughed, swinging his gigantic arm around my shoulders.

"She's right tiny, that is silly, that's we veto!" he declared. Rosalie had been surprisingly quiet during the whole affair; I turned to look at her and saw her looking at me, surprise and fear echoed on her face. I smirked, "What's wrong Rosalie? Looks like you've seen a ghost." At the mention of her name, she straightened and cleared her throat.

"No, nothing like that" Even then, her voice squeaked a bit. Em left my side, and hugged her.

"What's wrong babe? You remember Bella right?" She paled a bit at my snort.

"Yes, I do remember her Em." She said. Something flashed across her face, and smiled at me, her eyes defiant. Did she really think I was still scared of her? Oh, she's got another thing coming.

**I know it's shorter, but I had finals and my computer's broken! I actually had to re write it! please let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Mi amigo

**Disclaimer: SM's! Took me a while, but here it is, I hope you like it! :)**

8 am. It´s eight fucking am on a Sunday morning and I'm fully awake.  
When my mom dropped the Forks bomb and I started to make my mind of it, one of the pro's of coming here was that aunt Liz or my uncle never bothered to wake us up in these ungodly hours unlike Renee, who wakes everybody at 8 on weekends.

Here's the thing, I didn't count on the pixie factor. What's the pixie factor you ask? It's what happens when you get an incredibly annoying Alice jumping up and down on your bed on a Sunday morning, screaming her head off demanding that I wake up. Said pixie factor is still going even though I'm trying and hopefully succeedi-

"Bella, you are not fooling anybody, I know you're not asleep, GET UP!"

Reluctantly I turned and glared at Alice, "you know, some people wait until they get to know a person, before they barge in their room and wake them up at the crack of dawn. That being said, goodbye comeback in a few hours, and maybe I'll be more coherent." I should've known it wasn't going to work. She just rolled her eyes and pushed the comforter away from me, leaving me in just my Grinch shirt.

"Nice pajamas, now get up we have a lot to do." She said, bouncing on her ridiculously high heels. Don't get me wrong, I love heels, but for a special occasion not for whatever Alice is here for.

"The only thing I have to do is unpack my shit, eat and sleep, so if you'll excuse me I'd like to go on with the latter" I said, greeting the pillow with my face.

"Nuh uh, we are unpacking your suitcases then we'll open the boxes down stairs and then we have to-" I cut her off, frowning.

"What boxes? Everything I brought was in suitcases."

Her eyes somehow, got wider and she smiled "there's like four boxes downstairs, one of them is huge."

"Are you sure they're for me? They could be Em's o aunt Liz's. Not Uncle Jack, he never orders anything other than prank toys for Em and since he's not even here, I doubt it.

Alice shook her head, "nope they all say your name-" she frowned "actually, some of them are addressed to 'Bella CB Followill.' I was up in seconds, putting on yesterday's jeans and running down the stairs ignoring Alice's remarks of wearing dirty clothes.  
When I got down stairs, I was not prepared to see what I saw, four big boxes were there and another huge one, I think it's bigger than Alice… Speaking of which,

"Bella what the hell? Who's CB Followill? And why did you run like you were at Bloomies on a black Friday?" I chuckled, trust pixie to be a fashion maniac.

"That would be me" I grinned, looking over the boxes two of the five were a bit smaller and along with the huge one, had 'Bella CB Followill written on a messy scrawl, the other big ones, were addressed to Isabella Swan, on an elegant- ish script with a note attached to one of the boxes.

"Isn't your last name Swan? And why CB? What does it stand for? And who's name is Followill?" she asked in one breath. Damn, keeping up with Alice will be harder than dealing with Char on a sugar rush. I shudder from just thinking of Alice with a bit of caffeine or sugar on her system.

"Hold on Alice, CB stands for cock blocker and Followill is one of my friend's last name."

"What kind of nickname is cockblocker? Not really nice if you ask me." She said, shaking her head.

I shrugged, "that's how we met, I cock blocked him, it was the start of a wonderful friendship." I smiled thinking of that night.

"What's the story? Tell me, please?" she asked, almost squealing the last word. I shook my head.

"Another day, another time Alice, but I promise to tell you" I winked.

She pouted but nodded, "ok, so those two are from your friend, and the other three? Can I open them? Here" She walked over took the letter and gave it to me. I quickly opened, grimacing at what a read.

_Isabella, _

_Even though you have been a little difficult these past months, your father has a point, it has not been one-sided. I apologize for my childish behavior, but I don't regret my decisions nor my actions._

_Since your old winter clothes probably don't fit properly anymore, I called a few connections and got you these, I hope you like them. _

_Consider this a sort of apology._

_Love, mom. _

I scoffed, sure, we have both been a bit immature, but a box of clothes is not an apology, at least not to me. I turned to Alice, who was practically vibrating with anticipation. I smirked, "Go ahead Alice open these" with the speed of flash, she pulled out a pair of scissors from her purse? Why in God's world would someone have a pair of scissors to their reach? Weird, scary little girl. Anyway, when she opened the box, her squeal/scream was so damn loud it woke Em, and so high pitch it almost broke glass.

"Alice, what the hell? Is it a horse head? Godfather style?" I asked, suddenly worried my mother went crazy. Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"Seriously? A horse's head? Who's this box from then?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My mother" I admitted.

"Why would your mother send you that?"

"She went over to the dark side?" She just stared at me, shook her head and started pulling clothes? Really?

"Alice, seriously? That's what you were screaming about? Stupid clothes?" I exclaimed.

"Just clothes?" She screeched, holding up a beige leather jacket "Bella, this is Burberry, a master piece, and there are things in here, which are ridiculously cool for Forks, most of these things are couture! Not even on the stores" She exclaimed, I just shrugged.

"So? This jacket serves the same purpose that the one from forever 21 I have upstairs. If I like something I buy it. Labels don't matter to me. And I doubt I'll like any of those clothes if my mother was the one who picked them out. She is what you would refer as a Chanel style, while I could identify with Balmain or Alexander McQueen meets Dsquared" I said, I was pretty sure that if that were the case, then I'd have to give all those clothes to charity, 'cause my mother's style was all about the fancy skirts, lovely blouses, hand sewn jackets, delicate shoes and so on; while my style consisted of shorts, band t-shirts, spiked heels, boots, and my ring.

I was about to comment on Alice's face, which was, jaw on the floor, and eyes big as saucers

"What the fuck's going on in here? I thought I heard Alice scream" Em said, coming down the stairs, "and what's up with all the boxes?" He asked, looking at me.

"Well Em, Alice screamed, because of the clothes on those boxes, and the other ones are for me. They're from a friend."

"Why is Alice here then?" he wondered, staring at Alice, who looked like a kid on a candy store, taking each item and caressing it slowly, "Jesus Alice, do I have to tell Jazz you're cheating on him?". She just glared and went back to her admiring.

"Beats me. Alice, why _are_ you here?" I asked, she stood up and grinned.

"I knew you had to unpack, and I love unpacking" she said ignoring Emmett coughing OCD at her.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "so you just barged in here, and woke a complete stranger, in order to look through their stuff?"

She sighed, "Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? Considering the amount of stuff Em has told us about you, you're almost like family, so I don't consider you a stranger. And I don't look through stuff, I organize them." She smiled, opening the other box, where she found shoes, gloves, scarves and other stuff.

I sighed, "Alright Alice, here's the thing, I don't do my mom's style, so I probably won't like anything apart from that jacket, so if you like anything, grab it" I said, sitting next to her and grabbing a leather bag that was nice. That's weird, my mother doesn't really approve of leather. It's been 10 seconds and Alice hasn't uttered a word, looking worriedly at her I ask, "Alice what's wrong? What happen?" Her mouth was forming a perfect o shape, her eyes were wide and a bit glassy. I grabbed by the shoulders and gently swayed her; that seemed to put her out of whatever trance she was on. She shook her head and looked at me.

"Bella, are you serious?" She asked in a small voice. I shrugged

"Of course" I said, taking out a pink LV bag, and waving it in front of her, "I'm sure as hell not using this, pink's not really my color, it suit's you better, don't you think?" I didn't even get the last word out before she threw herself at me, squealing and saying thank you over and over.

"OhmyGodBellaIcan'tbeliveyoujustgavemeaLVbagan dthatyouwannagivememore! Thank you thank you thank you!" I'm not even sure what she said. For a small person, she's really strong, I looked up at Em who was looking at Alice amusedly and mouthed help, the asshole laughed and kept using his phone, even taking some photos.

Three hundred and twenty five seconds later, Alice was still on top of me, alternating between thanking me and telling me all the things she'll pair the purse with, when Em finally decided it was enough and pulled Alice off of me like she weighed nothing, which she probably did. And with a yawn he went back to sleep. Lucky son of a bitch.  
I got up, with no help at all and kept separating the things I would keep and the ones I wouldn't, surprisingly I liked most of the things and others although they weren't my style at all, they weren't my mother's either ruffled skirts and headbands screamed Alice and someone else…

"Alice."

"Yeah?" She said, looking up from a pair of boots. I grabbed the box of her things and slide it to her not wanting her near, since I feared another attack.

"Here, this is yours if you want it." She immediately started rummaging through the box, squealing and mumbling unintelligent things, suddenly, she looked at me and got off the ground, coming in my direction. Hell no. I quickly got up and started running up the stairs and bolting to Em's bedroom, locking the door behind me, seconds later I heard Alice banging on the door.

Emmett woke up with a start, "Bella what the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?" He shouted.

"Escaping from Alice, I gave her some clothes and she turned psycho on me." I explained.

"That's not my problem, now let me get back to sleep." He grumbled, hiding in his covers. I jumped on his bed, rolling the covers off him.

"No. you have to help me." I insisted.

Em rolled his eyes, "she's a bit exited, what's the big deal? Just let her hug you and that's it. Problem solve." I shook my head.

"Can't you hear her?" I asked referring to Alice still pounding and screaming, "She won't stop unless you take her out or something. Please Em!" I said pouting at him. He frowned, looking at the door and slightly wincing.

"Alright, so if I do this, what do I get?" he asked.

"The satisfaction of helping your dear cousin?" the asshole laughed, just like I knew he would.

"Try harder, you don't know how scary the munchkin is."

"Name a price. What do you want?" his eyes widened and he stayed quiet for a minute, meanwhile hearing Alice's screams and knocks.

"Here's what I want, tickets to the Kings Of Leon " He grinned, clearly proud with himself.

I just stared at him, "why do you want me to buy them? They're not even on sale for Seattle yet." Kings is promoting their new album, they've been on tour for a month. The concert in New York, where they've already sold out their two day show, it's supposed to be amazing.

Em shook his head, smirking, "I want tickets to their New York show, Rosie likes them, so I want to surprise her for her birthday." He said, smiling like the idiot he was.

I smiled, "Oh Em, that's so romantic of you! But I can't call dad and see what I can do, those tickets have been sold out for months." I said.

He pouted, "then I refuse to help until I finish my beauty sleep. Goodnight." He said, turning and trying to sleep.

Since he wouldn't help, I had to resort to someone else. Taking out my cell, I dialed Jasper's phone, hoping he isn't a heavy sleeper and that he can come and help me. Thankfully he answered at the second ring.

"Hello?" He said, his voice rough with sleep, 'cause that's what people do on a Sunday morning, sleep.

"Hey Jasper? It's Bella, I'm sorry to wake you up, but I need your help" I said, looking at Emmett, who was glaring at me because I kept kicking him and interrupting his sleep. I smiled innocently at him in return.

"Don't worry, what do you need?" He asked.

"Well my mom sent some clothes, and I gave some to Alice and now I'm afraid she'll gonna tackle me again, can you tell me how to stop her?" I heard a sigh on the other line.

"Again? How many things did you give her?"

"A box?" I said it more like a question.

"Damn, this is Christmas all over again, where are you? I'll come get her."

"At the house, I'm hiding in Em's room." He chuckled, and said he'd be here in 5.

"Hey Em, how far does- whoa what's up with the face?" He was pouting at me.

"I really thought you were going to call uncle Charlie and try!"He exclaimed.

I shrugged, I didn't want to tell him the reason why I wasn't going to help him, was because her girlfriend is a bitch and I'd rather die than give her presents, so instead I went with another truth, "Sorry Emmett, but that show has been sold out for months, there is nothing dad can do about it. Take her to the Seattle one, it'd still be awesome."

He sighed, "are you sure there's nothing to do?" for your girlfriend? No.

"I planned the whole weekend" I felt a bit guilty for lying to Em, truth be told, I am going to that concert with Peter and Charlotte, and Caleb told me I could invite some more people, but I know my friends, and they would kill Rosalie if they ever saw her, so it's better if I leave them out of this.

"I'm sorry Em, but I really don't think that can be arranged" Caleb and the guys are very protective of me, and even if they don't know, Peter does, and he's Jared's best friend so he could tell them or worse, he could tell Lily.  
Maybe I could take Jasper, I would bet my bike he likes them, and even Alice, since she's kind of a package deal, speaking of Alice…

"Hey Em, do you hear anything?" It was really quiet, no knocking or screaming. Emmett looked at me.

"Do you think it's safe to go out?" He asked in a small voice. I shrugged, Jasper said he would be here in five, and it's been like ten.

"How far does Jasper live from here?"

"Two streets over, why?" I ignored him and went to unlock the door.

"C'mon, I think we're good." I said, opening the door. Turns out, we weren't the ones who were good, others were enjoying so much more.

Apparently the sound of the door opening wasn't enough to stop Jasper from grabbing Alice's ass and pinning her against the wall. Emmett's cough though, _that _was more than enough. At the sound, Jasper let go of Alice, effectively sending her to the ground.

"Shit! Ali I'm so sorry, here let me help you." She did this awesome smiling but glaring at the same thing, and took his outstretched hand. She then walked up to Emmett, jumped as high as she could in those stupid 6 inch heels and slapped Em on the head.

"What the fuck Alice? Why are _you _hitting _me _when he's the one who dropped you?" Em shouted. Alice simply looked at him.

"If you hadn't interrupted, I wouldn't have fallen" she explained.

I cleared my throat, "Alice, if we hadn't interrupted, Em and I would've gotten a front row seat to porn." I should've kept my mouth shut. As soon as Alice saw me, guess what? She threw herself at me, giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging me until my bones felt broken. I gave Jasper a pointed look and he whispered something to Alice, which made her let go of me.

"Sorry Bella, I just get a little carried away sometimes, thank you so much for the clothes" she said, smiling beautifully. I draped my arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon shorty, we still have a couple of boxes left to open." I said, going down the stairs and standing in front of the Alice size box. I bit my lip, I knew who the box was from, but if I opened it now, more questions would arouse, questions that I'm not in the mood for answering.

But debating on opening the box or not was soon solved, since Em just grabbed the scissors from the floor and ripped open the box. I gasped, just staring at the master piece before me.

Everyone was quiet as we all stared at the beautiful juke box that sat in Aunt Liz's living room. It was vintage Gibson, but updated with vinyl records and an iPod dock. It was simply beautiful and so expensive I was going to kill the guys for buying me this. Jasper pulled me out of my murder musings, by pointing out something that I completely missed.

"There's a note attached to it." He was right, under the big red bow, was a simple post it. I walked over and in Jared's messy scrawl.

'_**Press 8. Don't kill us. Love you!'**_

_**-F's.**_

I smiled, pressing eight and preparing myself for whatever those four did.

_*throat clearing*_

_F's: Don't kill us! _

Nathan_: "Hey Bellie, before you call us and rip us apart, hear us out alright?"_

Jared:_ "Yeah, we know you're going to complain, but don't. it's just one gift from the four of us. _

Lily: _"And me! These idiots don't include me, love you Bellie!"_

_*chuckles*_  
Caleb: "_think of this as an early graduation present and a reminder of us while you're in the jungle."_

Matthew: _"and we also feel bad for not being there when you left, but with the tour and all"_

Jared: _"and that way, you can't complain, it's actually nothing if you think about it."_

Nate: _"guess what?"_

Cameron and Nate: _"we're not done yet!"_

Lily: "_The updating was all Nate and Cameron, this recording was my idea, and the juke box was all Jared, and the next part is from Caleb and J. Have fun B, don't be a stranger!_

Jared: _"once you told me you've always wanted a huge vintage juke box, took us a while to collect all the records we wanted, but we did it. I really hope you like this. And don't get mad at C for what's next"_

Caleb: _"Listen to Jared, he's smart. So, you told me you didn't want acknowledgement for the song, even if you and Jared did inspired it. So how about this, we'll only acknowledge it this time, go ahead and press 1, love you."_

I couldn't believe them, going out of their way for me, with a watery smile I pressed one, half expecting what was to come.

_*throat clearing*_

Caleb: _"This song is inspired by two incredible human beings, my love Lily, and my friend Bella, thank you for the awesome times, and here's to more to come. _

_I got a friend,  
Shows me all the good times,  
Tells me I look better,  
Chews me up and spits me out,  
And then walks my ass home.  
And sings a song,  
When I'm gone, gone, gone._

_A little friend,_  
_Shoots me up and downtown,_  
_When I can't get me drunk enough,_  
_To bring me out the pieces,_  
_Of a place I call home._  
_To sing a song,_  
_'Til I'm gone, gone, gone._

_Gone  
Gone  
Gone_

_I've got a friend,_  
_Help me to get up again,_  
_Showers me in bruises,_  
_Tells me I got a big old dick,_  
_And she wants my asshole._  
_To sing a song,_  
_'Til I'm gone, gone, gone_  
_You know son!_

_Gone_  
_Gone_  
_Gone_  
_Gone_  
_Gone_  
_Gone._

There's something I hate to do, and that's crying and laughing. Caleb, being the idiot that he is, claims he wrote this song on the week that we all met. But I know he wrote it two months later, when we got drunk and he and Lily ended up having sex in the bathroom. Oh the memories.

Based on the open mouths of the guys, it looks like I have some talking to do. But first things first. I got out my phone and dialed Caleb.

"_Hello my lovely friend"_

"Don't you lovely friend me! What on Earth were you thinking? Who's with you?"

"_Everyone but Lily." _He answered quickly ratting out the others.

"Put me on speaker" I demanded.

"_Alright, you're on speaker."_ A chorus of Hi and hey's could be heard over the phone, I didn't get the chance to answer 'cause my phone was taken away from me by no other than Jasper, who put _my _phone on speaker too.

He smiled then, and handed it back to me.

"Cameron, Nate, that was real sweet of you, thank you." I smiled, I was closer to Jared and Caleb, but those two were awesome. I heard a snort and I instantly knew who's it was.

"_What about me? I got you the biggest present!" Jared complained. _

"Exactly" Was all I said.

He scoffed, _"seriously B, you need to get over this aversion of getting presents, you know it'll only make me buy you more stuff to annoy you."_ I could practically see the huge ass smirk he had.

"You know I don't like getting stuff because it's unpractical! Most of the shit you give me is useless." I replied.

"_Alright, you win."_ My eyes widened, Jared never lets an argument go unless he's won. _"if you don't like getting things, send me back the juke box, and the Gibson I got you last year."_

"No way! You know that Gibson is my baby, and now so is this juke box." I exclaimed.

He chuckled on the other side, _"then admit that you like getting some presents, and promise you'll stop complaining about them" He said, sounding smug._

"No."

"_You know, I can always tell your dad about that time when we-" _

"Alright!" I cut him off before he could say something that would ruin me. "Fine you win. I love some of your presents. Happy now? " I grumbled.

"_Ecstatic, thank you and stop pouting." _I love the jackass, he knew me well_. "so if you're done with me, does this mean Caleb's next?" _He asked, sounding hopeful.

I laughed, "Yes. Caleb, you there?" I asked.

"_Right here." _

"Wanna explain me how did it not occur to you that Charlie might hear this recording?"

He laughed, _"You seriously think Charlie's going to listen to one of our songs more than he already has to? Plus, have you seen what's in there? There's so many good music he loves, we're covered, don't you think?_" Crap. I had nothing. At my silence, he continued with a chuckle, _"see? I can do other things apart from writing, and relax, we all worked on it, just enjoy it, alright?" _I hate it when he's right.

I sighed, " Fine, thanks guys, I really appreciate it, how's the tour?" I asked.

"_It's going great, so far, every place has sold out. By the way, when do you want me to ship you the New York tickets? I also got you backstage passes, I know you usually come with us, but since you have friends going, security is being a bitch." _Fuck, I turned at Em, who first looked confused, then hurt, then angry.

"You told me you couldn't get them. And now I realize you're besties with the fucking band? Thanks cuz, you really are the best." He hissed, and left the living room.

Fuck.

**I know it's a bit crazy, but Charlie works with this people! B's bound to know someone right?**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
